FF-Heo Young Saeng Juga Ottong
by HyunSeangSaeng
Summary: Kehidupan di Kampung GreenPeas...Hiduplah satu keluarga yang cukup unik,,keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga Heo Young Saeng yang biasa disebut dengan Ottong...dengan mbebnya Kim Kyu Jong dan emaknya Yon Ji Eun..dia hidup dikampung dengan bahagia..apalagi dia mempunyai sahabat seperti Kim Hyun Joong yang biasa menemaninya bermain gaplek. Bagaimana kisah hidup Ottong?


Hai readers...saya author baru disini,,untuk permulaan saya sengaja nih ngepost FF comedy dan kebetulan saya ambil cast utamanya Heo Young Saeng...hikhikhik secara gitu,,Saengi jarang banget bertingkah konyol(?) di kehidupan nyata...makanya saya iseng buat FF beginian

O iya,,FF ini sebelumnya saya pernah post di FB saya,,jadi ini bukan FF plagiatan oke!

Karena saya author baru disini,,maka dari itu review sangat diperlukan Hehehehe

Mian typo bertebaran,,cara penulisan tidak memenuhi sebagai warga bernegara(?) dan bahasa menggunakan bahasa blasteran yaitu indo dan betawi

Daripada dengerin authornya yang gaje ini,,mending langsung yuk...

Cekidot...

Judul:Heo Young Saeng Juga Ottong

Author:HyunSeangSaeng aka Istri Sah Saengi dan Istri Siri Hyunppa

Pemain:

-Heo Young Saeng as Heo Young Saeng/Ottong

-Kim Hyun Joong as Kim Hyun Joong

-Kim Kyu Jong as Kim Kyu Jong(Bapak Young Saeng)

-Lee Seung Shin OC

-Park Min Jung OC

- Yon Ji Eun OC (Ibu Young Saeng)

Genre:Comedy*tapi gak lucu*,,Yang lain cari sendiri yak...!

Kategori:BO

(Bimbingan Orang utan)

NB:Mian ceritanya bikin boring abies dan bete gila...!

Disuatu pagi hari...

"Mak...Ottong mau berangkat nih,,kasih uang saku,,Mak...!"

Young Saeng tereak-tereak gaje sambil makan roti buaya(?) sembari memakai tas mendakan dia akan berangkat sebenernya juga udah telat sih,,tapi dengan modal gado-gado(?) dia bisa nyogok satpam penjaga gerbang ,,begitulah si ottong...tidurnya lebih awal,,tapi klo bangun kesiangan...!*nah lo?*.

"Mak..mana sih?Pasti lagi tidur ma mbeb nih..!Hadeh...!"Karena dia tidak menemukan keberadaan emaknya disekitar TKP,,Ottong pun langsung beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil sesuatu kemudian masuk kekamar mak dan mbebnya.

Sementara itu dikamar mak dan mbeb Ottong...

Romansa Ottong's Parents In The Morning...*plakk*

Terlihat mak Ottong (Yon Ji Eun) dan mbeb Ottong (Kim Kyu Jong) lagi enak-enakan bobo cantik di kasur akhirnya...

"Huuaaahhhh...*nguap*.Lah suamiku belom bangun yak?"kata Yon Ji Eun sambil mengelus-elus rambut suaminya yg gantengnya luar binasah itu."Ternyata mempan juga pelet si mbah Min.*Park Jung Min numpang eksis :-P *.Gue bisa nikah ma bang Kyu anak juragan sendal(?) itu...Hehehehe...*ketawa kuntilanak*"

Kyu Jong yang bulu keteknya(?) merinding gegara mendengar suara kuntilanak ketawa,,akhirnya bangun juga...

"Huuaahhh...*nguap didepan muka Yon Ji Eun*.Istriku ternyata udah bangun ya...!"kata Kyu Jong watados gegara tadi nguap di wajah Yon Ji Ji Eun sekarang cuma memasang muka bete begete.

"Bangun sih bangun...tapi jangan nguap didepan wajah aku juga dong bang,,entar cantikku ilang gimana?"kata Ji Eun yang lagi pede tingkat kecamatan.

"Aduh...maafin abang ya sayang,,sini abang cium kamu"

Kim Kyu Jong pun memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dan mendekat ke wajah Yon Ji Eun,,Ji Eun yang udah 38(?) tahun kagak dicium pun langsung aja semangat saat mau nempel,,tiba-tiba...

Prankkk...Praannkk...Gludak...Gludukk..Gluudaakk.. Gluudduukk..Praannkk..*Suara ottong gelodakan(?) sama panci(?) yang diambil dari dapur dan langsung aja ngelonyor masuk.

Semua romansa itu kacau saat Ottong menyerang masuk kekamar dan gelodakan gak jelas didalam kamar mak dan mbebnya.

"Mak,,mbeb cepetan bangun ngapa?Ottong mau berangkat sekolah ini...!Minta uang saku...!"kata Young Saeng watados sambil menyodorkan tangannya minta duit ke mbeb Ottong aka Kim Kyu Jong.

"Yaelah..tong!Lu bikin mak ma babe lu kaget aja!Lagipula babe kan udah bilang klo manggil babe itu babe...!Nggak mbab..mbeb..mbab... babe pacar lu apa?"jawab Kyu Jong yang ngeles lamanya kira-kira setahun ampe bikin Ottong,,maknya sm authornya pada lumutan(?).

"Jiiaahhh...masa babe sih mbeb?Gak gaul banget babe mah..mending mbeb aja..kan gaul tu mbeb..Hehehe...udah ah kagak usah banyak cincong...!Kasih uangnya mbeb,,Ottong mau sekolah nih...!"Ottong main nyerocos aja jawabnya.

"Kagak punya duit"mbeb Ottong dengan suara yang mantap kaya mau pidato akhirnya ngaku juga.

"Appppaaaaaaaaa?"Ottong mendadak korban sinetron setelah ndenger jawaban mbebnya yg jleb dan menyayat hatinya itu...*halah*

Author : Bang...korban sinetron ya?

Ottong : Iya neng...emang ngapa?abang kemaren habis liat sinetron tukang siomay naik haji

Author : Lah bang...bukannya tukang bubur yah bang?*sotoy*

Ottong : Tapi abang sukanya siomay neng

Author : Tapi kan tetep aja sinetronnya namanya tukang bubur..bukan tukang siomay

Ottong : *ambil parang* Pergi gak lu...Gue cipok juga lama-lama authornya...Bikin kesel aja!

Author : Hihihi...kabooorrr...!*kabur digendong mbeb Hyun Joong*

Lanjut keceritanya lagi...

"Lah... lu gak punya duit sih?Klo abang gak punya duit,,Kita Mau Makan Apa?" Mak Ottong juga ikutan mendadak sinetron.

"Mak...jangan ikutan mendadak sinetron deh..!Cepetan kasih duit mak..!Ottong mau minta duit aja dipersulit banget sih?"

"Hadeh...yaudah deh Ottong..ni mak kasih duit...!Sekolah yang bener yak..!*Mak Ottong ngasih duit cemban ke Ottong hasil dari ngambil dari dompet authornya *lol.

"Jiiaahhh...cuma cemban?"Ottong bertanya-tanya

"Emang ngapa tong?Cemban-cemban juga duit kan?"ini yang ngomong mbeb Kyu

"Yaudah deh mak...mbeb..!Makasih ye..Hehehe.."Ottong langsung aja kluar dari kamar mak sm mbebnya dan langsung masuk kekamarnya ganti baju jadi baju biasa lalu mau keluar Ottong yg tadi dah kluar kamar,,langsung aja teriak..

"Tong...lu mau kemana?Kagak sekolah lu?"

"Ottong gak jadi sekolah mak..!Hyun Joong kagak masuk sekolah juga..mending Ottong main kerumah Hyun Joong aja main gaplek daripada sekolah...Bye..bye mak...Hehehe...*nyengir bunglon*" Ottong langsung ngacir kerumah Hyun Joong buat main gaplek.

"Ottong...Ottong..!Mau jadi apa lu besok klo kyak gini terus?Hadeh..."Mak Ottong bertanya-tanya sambil makan kacang dua ...!

TBC

SEKALI LAGI BAGI YANG SUDAH BACA,,KALAU BISA REVIEW YA...SAYA MASIH AUTHOR AMATIRAN DAN BUTUH BANYAK BELAJAR...GOMAWO


End file.
